Number 96: Dark Mist
|-|Number 96= |-|Number C96= |-|Number 96: Dark Mist= |-|Number C96: Dark Storm= Summary Number 96 is a recurring antagonist and villain in Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL!. After the first battle between Astral and Don Thousand, a fragment of the latter's soul entered inside Astral and became a Number Card as a consequence alongside the first other 49 Numbers. After being sent to Earth, he possessed a mysterious man, then fought Yuma and Astral, and lost and got absorbed on purpose, just to take over Astral, but he was defeated and re-absorbed. One time, when Yuma and Astral were in trouble fighting a warrior sent to Earth by the Astral World, Astral was forced to free Number 96 to win the duel. After this, he went to South America, where he possessed a politician named Parker. There, after some time, he met Vector, who told him that he wanted to be his servant, gave him the Spell Card Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force, and asked to help him find the 2nd Mythyrian Number. When they got it, Number 96 used it and his new Rank-Up Magic Spell in a duel against Astral, and evolved into a Chaos Number. he then proceeded to abandon Vector to master his new powers. Sometime later, when he finally managed to gain full control over his powers, he believed to have become a god, and violently attacked the 3 parallel worlds to attract Astral's attention. He dueled one final time against Yuma and Astral, and after his defeated, he tried taking over Astral's body once more, but he was sealed away. His power was then used by Vector and Don Thousand to create the Fake Number Cards. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 4-C, higher with Summons | At least 4-A, likely 3-C, likely higher with Summons Name: Number 96: Dark Mist, Number C96: Dark Storm, Number 96 Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL! Gender: Genderless, appears and referred to as Male Age: Unknown, but presumably extremely ancient Classification: Number Card/Monster, Chaos Number, Demon, Fragment of Don Thousand's Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Flight, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Numbers and their users are unaffected by Kite’s time slow field), Body Control Number 96 can manipulate his "body" in numerous ways, being able to turn into a liquid, make limbs longer/larger, grow tentacles and even a ghostly tail), Thread Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Due to their nature, Number Monsters can greatly amplify their user's emotions, even making them go insane), Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (able to see Astral, who is invisible to humans. He can also see other monsters without a Duel Gazer), Non-Physical Interaction (able to easily interact with and to harm Astral, whose body isn't physical), Absorption (able to absorb other Numbers, and even Astral himself to become stronger), Possession (able to possess his user, and sometimes even the person who has absorbed him), Summoning (able to summon monsters, and even his alter ego, Dark Mist as a monster to duel), Nigh-Invulnerability (in battle, Number Monsters can only be destroyed by other Number Monsters, or by CXyz Monsters), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (thanks to Dark Mist's effect, by detaching an overlay unit from it, it can halve an opponent's monster ATK, and then it gains that same amount of ATK points that was just taken), Breath Attack, Effect Negation (Thanks to Number 65: Djinn Buster's effect, Number 96 can negate another monster's effect as soon as it activates by detaching an overlay unit from it, and inflict 500 damage to the opponent's LP), Negation, Resistance Negation (thanks to Number C65: King Overfiend's effect, he can passively nullify the opponent's monsters effects, and even detach an overlay unit from it, to make one of them lose 1000 ATK and DEF. This can also nullify various type of resistances monsters have), Resurrection (of Malicevorous Monsters, whcih he can Special Summon from the GY with other cards), Magical Effects (with various Spell and Trap Cards), Astral Projection (can manifest a projection of himself inside of the Emperor's Key even when he's already Sealed and/or Absorbed), Transformation (with Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force, he can Rank-Up a Xyz Monster with the Power of Chaos, and making it become a CXyz or a Number C. He can also use this Magic on himslef), Number 96: Dark Mist, and various other of his monsters possess Large Size (Type 0) | All previous abilities, but vastly Enhanced, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Chaos Manipulation (possesses the power of Chaos, given to him by Vector, and can use it in a variety of ways, including Power Absorption, Reality Warping, Chain Manipulation, Healing, Life Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Limited Information Analysis, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, and Madness Manipulation 2), Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Crystal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Creation (created a giant arena, and even the Barian Sphere Field out of nowhere. Created numerous cards), Light Manipulation, Damage Reflection, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry (thanks to Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror's effect, by detaching an overlay unit from it, it can target an opponent's monster, to copy its effect and gaining his ATK points until the end of the turn), Explosion Manipulation, Durability Negation (thanks to Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror's effect, by detatching an overlay unit from it, when the oppponent's monster declares an attack, it can destroy all cards on the opponent's field), Healing (thanks to Number C92: Hearth-eartH Chaos Dragon's effect, every time his monsters deal battle damage to the opponent, he gains that same amount as LP), Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement (with Number Lockdown, when a Number Monster is summoned, its effects are negated, and it cannot attack, and it is eventually destroyed), Number C69: heraldry Crest of Horror possesses Large Size (Type 1), and Number C92: Hearth-eartH Chaos Dragon possesses it too (Type 2), Resistance to Absorption (after he became a Chaos Number, Astral couldn't abosrb him anymore) Attack Potency: Likely ' Large Star level' (Should be comparable to other Numbers, such as Number 9: Dyson SPhere, which dwarfs the Sun in size, and is able to move its own panels, at high speed. Overpowered Astral more than a few times), higher with Summons (can summon other monsters Dark Mist, that he can even make stronger) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (immensely superior to his previous state. Even in his previous form, planned to absorb the Number Monsters and Astral. He believed to have surpassed even Astral himself, to the point that he considered himself to be a god. Attacked the Earth, the Barian and the Astal Wolrd latter of which contains an entire Galaxy inside of itself, with the Barian World being comparable, causing great damage to them just to test his powers, and to attract Astral's attention. His power was later used by Don Thousand and Vector to created the Fake Number Cards, which according to the latter, were around a million), likely higher with Summons Speed: likely FTL (likely comparable to Number 9: Dyson Sphere's speed, which is able to move its panes at similar speeds) | MFTL+ (able to quickly throw energy projectiles all over the Astral World, which contains an entire Galaxy inside of it) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely ' Galactic' Durability: Likely Large Star level (able to withstand Astral's attacks, and to keep up with other monsters in battle, such as Number 39: Utopia. Likely comparable to Number 9: Dyson Sphere) | at least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: Likely from Stellar to interplanetary (comparable to other Number Monsters, who can hit Number 9: Dyson Sphere directly from Earth | at least Multi-Galactic, possibly Low Multiversal (able to create portals to and to attack the Earth, the Barian and the Astral World latter of which contains an entire Galaxy inside of itself , which are other dimensions, and some sort of Dimensional Travel is required to reach them). Standard Equipment: *'Number 96's Deck:' Number 96's deck, taken from a South-American politician that he possessed, consists mainly as a generic Level/Rank 2 spam deck, containing archetypes such as "Malicevorous". Later, after becoming a Chaos Number, he started using cards that revolve around the use of Number and/or Number C Cards, such as "Chaos Field". Number96DarkMist-JP-Anime-ZX.png|Number 96: Dark Mist Number96DarkMist-JP-Anime-ZX-NC-2.png|Non-Card *'Number 96: Dark Mist:' The Monster Number 96: Dark Mist is a Rank 2 DARK Fiend-Type Xyz Monster, that requires 3 Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon. It has 100 ATK and 1000 DEF. It cannot be destroyed by battle, except by another "Number" monster. Once per turn, during either player's turn, by detaching a Xyz Material from it, it can halve an opponent's monster ATK, and then it gains that same amount of ATK points that was just taken. NumberC96DarkStorm-JP-Anime-ZX.png|Number C96: Dark Storm NumberC96DarkStorm-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png|Non-Card **'Number C96: Dark Storm:' The Chaos form of the previous monster. It's a Rank 3 DARK Fiend-Type Xyz Monster, and it requires 4 Level 3 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon. It has 1000 both ATK and DEF. It cannot be destroyed by battle, except by another "Number" monster. If this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, both players take damage the owner would take during that battle. If it is summoned by Ranking-Up Number 96: Dark Mist, it gains this effect: Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card, you can detach a Xyz material from it, to make the opponent's monster ATK 0, and then this card gains that monster original ATK. Number65DjinnBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png|Number 65: Djinn Buster Number65DjinnBuster-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png|Non-Card *'Number 65: Djinn Buster:' The Mythyrian Number that he took by himself. It's a Rank 2 DARK Fiend-Type Xyz Monster, that requires 2 Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon. It has 1300 ATK and 0 DEF. It cannot be destroyed by battle, except by another "Number" monster. During either players' turn, when an opponent's monster activates its effect, by detaching a Xyz material from it, Djinn Buster can negate this effect, and inflict 500 damage to the opponent. number_c65__king_overfiend_by_1157981433-d82iw8f.png|Artwork by 1157981433 NumberC65KingOverfiend-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png|Non-Card **'Number C65: King Overfiend:' The Chaos form of the previous monster. It's a Rank 3 DARK Fiend-Type Xyz Monster, that requires 3 level 3 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon. It has 1600 ATK and 0 DEF. It cannot be destroyed by battle, except by another "Number" monster. By detaching a Xyz material from it, it can make the opponent's monster lose 1000 ATK and DEF. However, it's summoned by Ranking-Up number 65: Djinn Buster, it gains this effect: all of the opponent's monsters' effects are negated, and they cannot activate their effects. NumberC69HeraldryCrestofHorror-JP-Anime-ZX.png|Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror number_c69__heraldry_crest_of_horror_by_1157981433-d82iw9m.png|Artwork by 1157981433 NumberC69HeraldryCrestofHorror-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png|Non-Card *'Number C69 Heraldry Crest of Horror:' The Chaos form of Number 69: Heraldry Crest. It's a Rank 5 LIGHT Psychic-Type Xyz Monster, that requires 4 Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon. It has 4000 ATK and 1800 DEF. It cannot be destroyed by battle, except by another "Number" monster. If it's summoned by Ranking-Up Number 69: Heraldry Crest, it gains those effects: Once per turn, by detaching a Xyz material, this monster can gain the ATK and effects of another monster controlled by the opponent until the user's next Standby Phase. In addition, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, by detaching a Xyz material, Heraldry crest of Horror can destroy all cards controlled by the opponent. number_c92__heart_earth_chaos_dragon_by_1157981433-d825ffd.png|Artwork by 1157981433 NumberC92HearteartHChaosDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png|Non-Card *'Number C92: Hearth-eartH Chaos Dragon:' The Chaos form of Number 92: Hearth-eartH Dragon. It's a Rank 10 DARK Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, that requires 4 Level 10 monsters to Xyz Summon. It has 1000 ATK and 0 DEF. It cannot be destroyed by battle, except by another "Number" monster. Every battle damage the user's opponent takes is also gained as LP. If it's summoned by Ranking-Up Number 92: Hearth-eartH Dragon, it gains this effect: Once per turn, by detaching a Xyz material from it, it can negate the effects of any face-up card controlled by the opponent, and the latter cannot activate their set cards on the field. Those effects last until the end of the user's turn. *'Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force:' A card given to Number 96 by Vector. It allows the user to use a Xyz Monster he controls as a material to Xyz Summon a CXyz or Number C Xyz Monster, that is one Rank higher than the one used. In addition, if the opponent controls a Xyz monster with Xyz materials on it, those get attached to the newly summoned CXyz or Number C Monster. Intelligence: Gifted: he is much more intelligent than other Number Monsters, to the point that he purposely let himself be absorbed by Astral, just to possess him. Other than being a great Duelist, he's also cunning and even strategic. Weaknesses: After becoming a Chaos Number, he developed a God Complex, and became much more arrogant than before. Despite being very intelligent, he can actually be tricked. Feats: *Absorbed Astral and possessed Yuma. *Absorbed numerous other Number Monsters and overpowered Astral *After becoming a Chaos Number, he was threatening to destroy the Earth, the Astral and the Barian World. *He caused various climatic changes throughout the planet. *Created a giant Crystal Arena *Replicated the Barian Sphere Field. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Gain:' An ability that allows Dark Mist to halve its enemy’s power, and then it gains that same amount of power that was just loser.. Key: Number 96 | Number C96 Note: This profile uses the Anime version of the numerous cards mentioned. Gallery 96.jpg|Number 96's Symbol Number_C96.png|Numbr C96's Symbol A8798A40-D8A9-4DA2-A05F-7D5CF9A25429.gif|Number 96 attacking the Astral World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Spirits Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Thread Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life Users Category:Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Chain Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3